


"I'll Stand By You No Matter What"

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [46]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Gran and Djeeta pretty much never argued, ever. So it was very surprising for them to shout at each other.(Prompt #37: “Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!”)
Relationships: Djeeta & Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"I'll Stand By You No Matter What"

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this like 2 days ago but forgot fkabfkwbfib. But it's here now.

Even in the very long time Lyria had spent with Gran and Djeeta, she had never seen an argument between them. They had their disagreements, but they usually knew how to solve it without escalating it to any worrying levels.

And that was why it had shocked her and Vyrn to hear them shouting at each other in Gran's room.

"So you don't care about finding dad anymore!?" Gran asked. Lyria had never heard him talk like that…

“Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!” Djeeta argued back.

Gran groaned, then sighed. "We're clearly not going to find an agreement here. At least not right now. So I'll have to ask you to leave."

He opened the door. Djeeta barely glanced at him as she stomped out of his room. When the door was shut behind her, she sighed.

"Is… Is everything okay, Djeeta?" Lyria asked carefully, unsure if Djeeta would actually want to talk about it.

Djeeta forced a smile. "It's alright. We will…" She sighed again. "We'll come to an agreement eventually."

"But I've never seen you guys _yell_ at each other…" Vyrn said.

"We'll be fine! I swear!"

After that, she walked off. Even when Lyria kept trying to call for her, she simply ignored it.

Lyria turned to Vyrn instead. "Should we talk to Gran, then?"

Vyrn sighed. "Let's leave them be for now. If they don't solve it by tomorrow, that's when we should be worried."

Lyria looked down, but nodded. Vyrn knew both of them much longer than her, after all. So she should probably follow his advice…

* * *

The whole day had passed, and Djeeta and Gran had barely even looked at each other. And Djeeta didn't like that. At all. She felt so bad about fighting with him. They had arguments, like all siblings did. But Vyrn was right. They had never gotten to the point of shouting at each other. 

The argument had been over what island they should go to next. Gran wanted to go to an island closer to their main plan of going to Estalucia, but Djeeta wanted to go check on their friends on Valtz, since it had been a while since they had gone there. Gran got angry at her for trying to get so off track. And, in turn, Djeeta got angry about him caring more about a father who had been away from them than about the friends they currently had.

It wasn't like Djeeta didn't love their father as much as Gran did. She didn't hate him. Maybe her ambitions as captain had just changed, while Gran's hadn't. She didn't simply want to go to Estalucia anymore. She wanted to help people all over the skies, no matter where that would take her. But Gran's focus seemed to be somewhere else.

But now she just felt bad about it. She had to talk to him.

It was already nighttime, but it wasn't all that unusual for other crew members to be walking around. And so they wouldn't find it weird for her to be walking around. But she knew Gran usually took a break in his room around that time.

She was headed towards Gran's room. But she wasn't paying much attention as she ran around the ship so, about halfway there, she bumped into someone when she turned a corner.

"Sorry!" Both of them said at the same time. But then Djeeta realised who had spoken with her. "Gran!?"

"Djeeta!?" Gran seemed just as surprised as her.

"Why are you here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I was going to your room to talk to you!"

Gran was silent for a moment, but then couldn't help but laugh. "What a coincidence. I wanted to talk to you too."

"Really…?"

Gran sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. And I'm sorry about what I said… About you not caring about dad…"

Djeeta sighed as well. "I'm sorry too. I said some stuff about dad that I shouldn't have…"

"No, I understand. I don't blame you for being frustrated that he left us. But… I also can't blame him for loving this and not taking us along."

"Yeah… It's fun but… It's pretty dangerous." She then looked up at him and smiled. "Let's just make up, then."

"How do we decide what island to go next, though?"

"Hm… Want to go rock-paper-scissors?"

Gran groaned, he usually had the worst luck with that game. "Fine."

Once they had picked their choices, Gran's rock lost against Djeeta's paper. He sighed while she giggled.

"We can go to any other island you want afterwards. I promise."

"It's alright." He smiled at her. "Be it Estalucia, Pandemonium, Canaan, anywhere. I'll be by your side no matter where you go."

Djeeta's eyes got teary for a moment, and she slapped his shoulder as she tried not to cry. "Don't say stuff like that, you're gonna make me cry!" She wiped the tears away from her eyes, then smiled back at him. "But, I'll stand by you no matter what, too. Captain." She offered him her hand for a handshake.

Gran looked at her hand and chuckled, taking her hand and shaking it. "Sure thing, captain."

There was no way of knowing what would come for their crew next. But Djeeta wanted to keep her promise with Gran. The Grandcypher's captains would stick together, no matter what.


End file.
